Otsikoton mitä jos tarina
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Untitled what if story in finnish/ suomen kielellä. Korkea ikäraja  M  myöhempien lukujen takia.
1. Chapter 1

**Otsikoton mitä jos-tarina**

No tässä on taas yksi mitä jos tarina, kuten olette otsikosta huomanneet. Parempi kuin miltä kuullostaa.  
>Joten, mitä jos Sailor soturit, Tuxedo Kamen ja Chibiusa tulivat takaisin 2000-luvulle - jakson 83 jälkeen - kun Tuxedo Kamen oli juuri pelastanut Sailor Moon'in Prinssi Dimanden kynsistä ja tämä palatsista? Mitä jos heidän perheensä olivat huolissaan heistä ja heidän täytyi kertoa heille totuus?<p>

Anteeksi, en ole mikään ammattilainen yhteenvetojen tekemisessä (ja sama koskee englannin kielioppia).

Please, lukekaa ja kommentoikaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Luku 1 Pelastettu<strong>

_- Mamorun näkökulmasta -_

"Kuningas Endymion kertoi minulle, että meidän aikaamme tullaan totaalisesti koettelemaan juuri nyt," minä sanoin kun halasin häntä. "Mutta mitä ikinä tapahtuukin, me pysymme yhdessä," hän sanoi heikko hymy huulillaan.  
>Minä kumarruin suutelemaan häntä. Ajatus siitä että... että... Dimande melkein suuteli MINUN Usakoani, oli ajamassa minut hulluksi ja minä en vain voi ikinä antaa hänelle anteeksi sellaisen teon tekemistä.<br>Kun lopetin suudelmamme, alkoi sataa lunta. Me katselimme pois päin toisistamme muutaman sekunnin ajan.  
>"Mamo-chan," hän kuiskasi.<p>

Silloin minä huomasin, että hän itki rajusti.  
>"Usako! Mikä sinulla on hätänä? Ei kai... ei kai hän satuttanut sinua?" minä panikoin.<br>"Ei fyysisesti, mutta henkisesti kyllä! Minä luulin että en näkisi sinua enää ikinä. Minä olin niin peloissani," Usagi sopersi kun hän halasi minua lujasti.  
>Minä oli järkyttynyt. Minä halusin tappaa Dimanden heti paikalla sen vuoksi mitä hän teki minun kauniille ja ihanalle tyttöystävälleni. Mutta minä tiesin etten ikinä voisi tehdä sitä, koska Usagi ei ikinä voisi antaa minulle anteeksi sellaista tekoa.<br>"Usako... Muista että minä rakastan sinua ja minä en enää ikinä jätä sinua. Ja jos Dimande koskee likaisilla sormillaan vielä yhdenkin kerran, minä tapan hänet varmasti," minä sanoin katsellen hänen itkemistään. Se ehkä kuullostaa imelältä, mutta minä todella tarkoitan kaikkea sitä mitä sanoin.  
>"Mamo-chan, ole kiltti ja suojele minua häneltä! Minä en vain voi kohdata Dimandea enää ikinä," hän aneli itkien.<br>"Usako! Ole kiltti äläkä itke. Minä pysyn sinun rinnallasi ikuisesti! Elämäni ei ole edes elämisen arvoista ilman sinua. Sinä olet minun sydämeni, sieluni, kaikkeni," minä kuiskasin kiihkeästi ja suutelin häntä kaikella sillä rakkaudella, kiihkeydellä ja ihannoinnilla/ jumaloinnilla mitä tunnen häntä kohtaan. Hän lakkasi vihdoin itkemästä.  
>Kun hän kietoi hoikat käsivartensa kaulani ympärille ja vastasi suudelmaani, minä vedin hänet lähemmäksi itseäni. Voi Luojan Tähden minä rakastan häntä niin paljon! En halua päästää häntä menemään...<p>

_- Usagin näkökulmasta -_

Kun Mamo-chan suuteli minua, halusin sulaa hänen käsivarsilleen ja pysyä siinä ikuisesti. Hän on ainoa henkilö jota olen ikinä oikeasti rakastanut. Tietysti minä olin ihastunut Motokiin vähän aikaa, mutta Mamo-chan on ainoa joka voi saada minut kokonaan. Minä rakastan häntä niin paljon! Hän on elämäni rakkaus ja sielunkumppanini.  
>Kun hän pelasti minut Dimanden kynsistä, minä pelkäsin niin paljon että hän katoaisi suoraan edestäni, mutta jossain syvällä sydämessäni minä tiesin että niin ei oikeasti tapahtuisi.<br>Kun me päätimme suudelmamme, minä olin vielä niin järkyttynyt kaikesta, että aloin itkeä uudelleen.  
>"Usako... ole kiltti äläkä itke! Sinä murrat sydämeni joka kerran kun sinä itket. Muista vain että minä olen kanssasi ikuisesti," Mamo-chan kuiskasi minulle kun hän otti minut käsivarsilleen kuin morsiammen.<br>"Arigato, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru," minä kuiskasin samalla kun nyökkäsin. Aloin rauhoittua hänen syleilyssään.  
>"Pystytkö sinä transformoitumaan Sailor Mooniksi?" hän kysyi minulta.<br>"Kyllä, luulen niin," minä vastasin ja otin rintakoruni.  
><strong>"MOON CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!"<strong>

_- Mamorun näkökulmasta -_

Kun minä näin hänen transformoituvan, se oli todella kuin taikaa. Se ei tietenkään ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun näin hänen transformoituvan Sailor Mooniksi. Hän on vain niin täydellinen, erityisesti sailor-puvussaan.  
>"Valmiina lähtemään?" minä kysyin kun hänen transformaationsa oli valmis.<br>"Kyllä," hän nyökkäsi.  
>"Selvä, nyt mennään," minä sanoin ja otin hänen kätensä omaani.<p>

_- Kirjoittajan näkökulmasta -_

Kun he juoksivat takaisin Kristallipalatsiin, heidän välillään ei liikkunut ainoatakaan sanaa. Oli vain hiljaisuus. Mutta silti he tiesivät mitä he kumpikin oikein ajattelivat.  
>Kun he olivat viimein turvassa Kristallipalatsissa, Sailor Senshit, Luna, Artemis, Neo-kuningas Endymion ja Chibiusa olivat odottamassa heitä.<br>"Minulla oli niin kova ikävä teitä kaikkia," Usagi itki.  
>"Sinun täytyy lopettaa itkeminen senkin iso itkupilli. Se ei voinut olla niin kauheaa," Sailor Mars sanoi erittäin totisella äänensävyllä.<br>"Älä ole niin ilkeä minulle Rei," Sailor Moon itki vielä kovemmin.  
>"Hän on oikeassa. Jätä hänet rauhaan heti paikalla Sailor Mars," Tuxedo Kamen huusi todella vihaisella ja turhautuneella äänensävyllä. "Hänellä saattaa olla paha trauma kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen ja sinä teet sen paljon pahemmaksi lapsellisella käytökselläsi, joten miksi sinä et vain tuki suutasi?" hän ilmoitti yhä huutaen.<br>"Mutta..." Sailor Mars oli todella järkyttynyt Mamorun käytöksestä.  
>"Ei muttia Rei. Olen samaa mieltä Mamorun kanssa. Sinun käytöksesi on lapsellista, varsinkin nyt," Sailor Mercury sanoi vakavasti.<br>"Minä olen samaa mieltä Mamorun ja Amin kanssa," Sailor Jupiter sanoi ja meni seisomaan heidän viereensä.  
>"Minä myös," Venus sanoi ja antoi Usagille halauksen.<br>Neo-King Endymion, Chibiusa, Luna ja Artemis eivät sanoneet yhtään mitään, mutta myös he menivät seisomaan Usagin, Senshien ja Tuxedo Kamenin viereen.  
>"Kiitos kaverit," Sailor Moon nyökkäsi.<p>

Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Sailor Mars'ia. "Rei, minä tiedän että olen kömpelö, lapsellinen ja itkupilli, mutta minun pahin viholliseni sieppasi minut ja käytti pimeitä voimiaan jotta hän voisi suudella minua ja tehdä minusta oman vaimonsa," Usagi kertoi muistaen liiankin hyvin mitä Dimanden kanssa tapahtui.  
>"Voi Usagi, miksi sinä et kertonut mitään kenellekään?" Sailor Mars kysyi järkyttyneellä äänellä.<br>"Koska kukaan ei ikinä kuuntele minun selityksiäni," Sailor Moon kertoi hänelle ja itki jälleen.  
>Kaikki olivat järkyttyneitä sen vuoksi mitä he olivat kuulleet.<br>"Usagi..." Sailor Mars yhä todella järkyttyneellä äänellä.  
>"Rei senkin baka," Chibiusa huusi. "Sinun pitäisi olla kiitollinen sen vuoksi että Usagi on pelastettu ja eikä olla koko ajan niin ilkeä hänelle. Hän on kaikesta huolimatta minun menneisyyden äitini, vaikka me tappelemmekin niin paljon toistemme kanssa melkein koko ajan".<br>"Kiitos Chibiusa," Sailor Moon vastasi ja halasi tulevaa tytärtään.

Luku 1 päättyy tähän.  
>Jatkuu...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JOTAIN AVAINSANOJA:<strong>

Arigato= Kiitos

Baka= Idiootti, ääliö, tyhmä, typerys

Aishiteru= Minä rakastan sinua


	2. Chapter 2

Luku 2 Takaisin 2000-luvulle

"Pikku Lady, muista olla kiltti tyttö 2000-luvulla," kuningas Endymion sanoi Chibiusalle eli Pikku Ladylle kun tämä oli lähdössä takaisin menneisyyteen Sailor Moon'in, Sailor Senshien ja Tuxedo Kamenin kanssa.

"Isä, miksi minä en saa jäädä tänne sinun ja äidin kanssa?" Chibiusa kysyi itkien.

"Koska sinä et ole turvassa täällä kultaseni. Toistaiseksi täällä ei ole ketään joka voisi suojella sinua meidän viholliseltamme. Se olisi ihan liian vaarallista antaa sinun jäädä tänne minun ja äitisi kanssa. Sen takia sinun on mentävä heidän mukaansa Pikku Lady," kuningas Endymion selitti Chibiusalle todella surullisen ja huolestuneen näköisenä. Hän alkoi myös itkeä.

"Mutta isä minä haluan pysyä täällä sinun ja äidin kanssa!" Chibiusa itki vielä kovemmin.

"Ei muttia!" kuningas Endymion huusi ainoalle tyttärelleen.

**SMACK!**

"Auts!"

"Chibiusa! Nyt sinä kyllä lopetat tuon lapsellisen käyttäytymisen! Sinun isäsi yrittää vain suojella sinua meidän viholliseltamme ja sinä typerä kakara et ole edes kiitollinen hänelle sen vuoksi!" Sailor Moon huusi sen jälkeen kun hän oli lyönyt Chibiusaa lujasti tämän vasemmalle poskelle.

"Sinä olet niin ilkeä minulle Sailor Moon!" Chibiusa huusi takaisin itkien yhä rajusti, mutta sitten hän huomasi että Sailor Moon oli myös alkanut itkeä rajusti. "Usagi-chan…?"

Muutamia hetkiä myöhemmin Chibiusa kääntyi kohtaamaan isänsä.

"Hyvä on isä. Minä lähden heidän 2000-luvulle," hän sanoi lopulta.

"Hyvä tyttö! Olen ylpeä sinusta," kuningas Endymion hymyili tyttärelleen. "Pyydän, pitäkää huolta hänestä," hän sanoi Sailor Moon'ille, Sailor Sensheille ja Tuxedo Kamen'ille.

"Totta kai," kaikki vastasivat.

"Onnea taisteluihinne siellä 2000-luvulla," hän kuiskasi katsellen kun he kävelivät pois.

45 sekuntia myöhemmin Ajan porteilla:

"Minä lähetän teidät omaan aikaanne lähelle Hikawa Temppeliä," Sailor Pluto kertoi heille kun hän aukaisi portit heitä varten.

"Kiitos Sailor Pluto," Sailor Moon hymyili.

"Ajan portit ovat teille avoinna," Sailor Pluto hymyili.

"Kiitos Plu!" Chibiusa sanoi hymyillen.

Sitten he kaikki astuivat "ulos" Ajan Porteista.

"Toivotan teille onnea. Te tulette tarvitsemaan sitä," Sailor Pluto kuiskasi heidän jälkeensä.

5 minuuttia myöhemmin Hikawa Temppelin lähellä:

"Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä nyt?" Usagi kysyi purkaen transformaationsa.

"Meidän tarvitsee varautua mihin tahansa vihollistemme tekemään hyökkäykseen," Ami vastasi kun hän ja muut myös purkivat transformaationsa.

"Mutta ainakin me olemme tulleet takaisin omaan aikaamme, 2000-luvulle," Usagi hymyili kun he kävelivät takaisin Hikawa Temppelille.

Luku 2 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

><p><span>Kirjoittajan kommentti:<span>

Joo, tiedän etteivät kaikki hahmot tarinassani ole täysin samanlaisia kuin sarjassa, mutta se tuntui jotenkin tylsältä pitää heidät täysin samanlaisina kuin sarjassa. Toivottavasti te lukijat ette suutu tästä asiasta kovin paljoa.

Terveisiä

Enkelisisar


	3. Chapter 3

Luku 3 osa 1 Perheet vaarassa - Senshien salaisuutta ei enää ole

"Mitä ihmettä meidän perheemme oikein tekevät täällä?" Usagi kysyi hiljaa kun he näkivät jokaisen jäsenen omista perheistään seisovan Hikawa Temppelin luona ja keskustelevan jostakin.

"Minä en tiedä, mutta minä kykenen aistimaan sen että he puhuvat meistä ja että se on jotakin todella vakavaa," Rei vastasi hiljaa.

"Voi ei!" kaikki voihkaisivat.

"Tytöt… Mamoru-san… jokaisen teistä on oltava valmiina transformoitumaan! Tämä voisi olla uusi suunnitelma meidän viholliseltamme, tai jotain," Luna sanoi hiljaa.

"Mitä? Oletko sinä varma siitä Luna?" Makoto kysyi kun he alkoivat hiljaa kävellä pois.

"Ei, minä en ole varma, mutta meidän vihollisemme tuntien siihen on olemassa suuri riski! Joten meidän pitää olla varovaisia," Luna vastasi huolestuneena.

"Okei," kaikki nyökkäsivät.

"Hei! Tuolla nuo typerät pikku huorat ovat! Ja todella paljon vanhemman miehen kanssa! Minä olen varma että hän on tämän kaiken takana," he kuulivat miehen huutavan heidän takaansa.

Usagi tiesi sen olevan hänen isänsä ääni. "Shimatta!" hän voihkaisi. "minä en halua tavata heitä täällä! En ollenkaan!"

"Mennään ja juostaan puistoon ja puhutaan heille siellä. Minun isäni on siellä myös ja hän hylkäsi minut äitini kuoleman jälkeen ja minä olen elänyt isoisäni luona siitä asti. Hänelle puhuminen ei miellytä minua yhtään," Rei kuiskasi.

"Hai" kaikki nyökkäsivät ja sitten he juoksivat.

*******************PUISTOSSA:*****************************

"Hei, miksi ihmeessä te oikein juoksette pois omien perheidenne luota?" Usagin isä Kenji kysyi todella turhautuneella äänensävyllä.

"No, se ei ole sinun asiasi millään tavalla," Usagi vastasi.

"Miten sinä voit olla noin töykeä?" Kenji kysyi.

"Ja minä en ikinä, milloinkaan odottanut että minun tyttäreni voisi olla likainen huora," Rein isä Takahiro Hino sanoi raivoissaan.

"No, kaikki mitä sinä odotat minulta on se että minä elän täsmälleen samankaltaista elämää kuin sinä ja unohdan isoisäni ja ystäväni!" Rei vastasi todella vihaisesti isälleen.

"Mikä? Miten sinä kehtaat?" Takahiro huusi tyttärelleen, ajatellen että osa tästä tilanteesta oli Rein isoisän syytä.

Mutta ennen kuin kenelläkään oli aikaa sanoa mitään, iso, kauhea ja ruma youma hyökkäsi heidän kimppuunsa.

"Mikä tuo olento on?" Minakon isä kysyi järkyttyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Youma," Rein isoisä vastasi haukkoen henkeään. "Mutta mistä se oikein tuli?"

"Chibiusa, ota Luna ja Artemis ja etsi turvallinen missä voitte olla piilossa," Usagi neuvoi tulevaa tytärtään.

"Mutta entä te muut?" Chibiusa kysyi.

"Älä huolehdi meistä! Mene nyt vaan ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä!" tytöt ja Mamoru vastasivat ollen valmiina taistelemaan youmaa vastaan.

"Selvä! Olkaa varovaisia kaverit," Chibiusa huusi juosten pois Lunan ja Artemiksen kanssa.

"Oletteko valmiita kaverit?" Usagi kysyi ottaen transformaatio-rintakorunsa.

"Hai," kaikki nyökkäsivät.

"Okei, nyt mennään!" Usagi sanoi.

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER..."**

**"MERCURY STAR POWER..."**

**"MARS STAR POWER..."**

**"JUPITER STAR POWER..."**

**"VENUS STAR POWER..."**

**...MAKE UP!"**

Luku 3 osa 1 päättyy tähän.

Jatkuu…

* * *

><p><strong>JOTAIN AVAINSANOJA:<strong>

Hai= kyllä

Shimatta= Voi hitsi/ voi hitto

Youma= hirviö


	4. Kirjoittajan ilmoitus!

**Author's note eli ****kirjoittajan** **kommentti:** Hei kaikki! Ensimmäiseksi esitän pahoitteluni siitä, että tämän tarinan alkuperäinen versio (ja siten myös tämä tarinan suomennettu versio) ei ole edennyt mihinkään. Minulla on pahemman luokan oikosulku ja huutava ideapula tämän tarinan suhteen. Kaiken lisäksi opintoni sisustusompelualalla painavat mukavasti niskan päälle, koska minun olisi tarkoitus valmistua toukokuussa 2015! Ja heti siihen perään pitäisi aloittaa (TAAS) työnhaku.  
>Näiden syiden vuoksi totesin, että paras ratkaisu on jättää tämä kyseinen tarinani niin sanotusti "adoptoitavaksi" TAI "up for adoption", kuten englanniksi sanotaan. Eli käytännössä joku toinen tämän sivuston käyttäjä saa oikeudet tuohon tarinani alkuperäiseen versioon ja hän kirjoittaa siitä omalla nimellään tai nimimerkillään valmiin tarinan. Ja jos joku teistä suomalaisista suomenkielisistä lukijoistani haluaa ottaa hommaan itselleen, niin laittakaa ihmeessä viestiä! Tai jos tiedätte jonkun hyvän kirjoittajan tältä sivustolta, niin sanokaa ihmeessä! :) Kaikki ehdotukset - ja myös kysymykset - otetaan vastaan.

Aion kuitenkin jatkaa muiden tarinoideni päivittämistä ja suomentamista aina kun ehdin ja jaksan, siitä ei huolehtia. :)

Toivottavasti te lukijat ymmärrätte kantani, eikä kukaan ei loukkaantunut tästä ilmoituksestani...  
>Hyvää syksyn jatkoa ja samalla myös hauskaa joulun odotusta kaikille jo näin etukäteen!<br>Terveisiä täältä Suomen Turusta!  
>Enkelisisar (Essi)<p> 


End file.
